Queen of Aro's heart
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Aro has always craved power, craved it like he craved human blood however unbeknownst to everyone else is that someone holds a far greater power over him. She is the person he would do anything for.


**I disclaim.**

**I thought I would write a story about these two because there aren't many.**

**Hope you enjoy and hopefully its all right. (since its late 2am to be exact and I'm meant to be going to school tomorrow. Ooops)**

* * *

There Aro sat in the throne room, all alone. He knew that this was the price one had to pay when in a position of power, there were also many others such as the attempts on his life or the threat from the Romanian coven and the impending fear that would strike at the very souls of any individual that was in his presence. It had been this way throughout history the great Julius Cesar of Rome who ruled the Roman empire with a iron fist met his end at the hands of assassins as well the young Tut- ankh- Amun of Egypt and Alexander the great and numerous others. It was the curse of being a leader. Aro's forehead creased as he propped his chin up, focusing on a particular part of the ceiling as he continued to muse.

He was so caught up in his own internal monologue that he didn't even register the approaching footsteps until he left a slender pair of hands being placed onto his lap.

"Sulpicia my dear," he whispered, drinking in her beauty, there was nothing on this earth or in the stars that could even measure up to an ounce of her splendour; that gentle Gardenia musk assaulted his senses and reeked havoc on his body and mind. She was his addiction.

"Why does my emperor think so hard?" she teased, grinning as she noticed his eyes darken with desire. His wife was well aware of the consequences that her reference to "emperor" had on him and so Aro did not regret roughly closing the remaining distance between them and crashing their lips together, tasting her fresh peppermint breath.

"_Stolen kisses are always the sweetest," he thought._

Sulpicia responded with equal hunger as she eased onto his lap, draping her lean legs across the left arm of his throne experiencing the sensation of her husbands arms ghosting around her waist, pinning her firmly against his chest. The room no longer felt so frigid to Aro perhaps it was the sparks that were flying between them that thawed the icy atmosphere which always seem to accompany solitude.

Reluctantly there lips parted and Aro took to gazing into her burgundy eyes which had captivated his entire being from the very first moment that they had met; those eyes which have bestowed him with sensual winks, empathy but most of all unconditional love, over the course of an eternity. Yet he will never tire of his gorgeous wife as she will always hold the key to his heart.

_If only she knew her power. _

Once again Aro was brought out of his thoughts but this time by elegant fingers that were gradually travelling down the nape of his neck nearing his exposed chest but he grabbed Sulpicia's fingers before they could have a opportunity to excite him further.

"I see that got your attention." _Oh that teasing smirk of hers coupled with the raw look of lust would be the death of him. _

Aro returned the favour as he placed a smouldering kiss to the base of her throat which resulted in her fingers becoming tangled in his raven, black hair. The sun began to filter through the circular windows and they both began to glisten. At this point Aro realized that he was blessed because he wasn't alone, no he had a selfless mate who wasn't afraid to bring him down a peg or two when he became drunk with power.

_She was his life._

Suddenly Sulpicia's teasing expression turned into one of great concern.

"Aro, are you sure that nothing is bothering you?" she asked, gazing up at him from behind her thick black eyelashes as she delicately traced the frown lines that had been so firmly etched onto his forehead when she entered the throne room.

" I am fine my dear, please don't worry about me, it is I who should always be worrying about your wellbeing." yet he was secretly thrilled that she cared so much about him; clasping her fingers with his hand he tenderly kissed them one by one.

Aro was only ever this gentle and loving to her and this defiantly made Sulpicia feel special

A heart warming smile spread across her elegant features and in doing so it caused a swarm of butterflies to awaken in his stomach and his frozen heart to jolt. His calming words had put her anxieties to rest therefore she snuggled further into his arms, resting her cheek upon his shoulder and grasping onto the front of his silk shirt. A sigh of content mixed with pleasure escaped Aro's throat as he hugged her body so close that if she were human she would have been crushed. He ran his nimble fingers through her velvety hair, grinning as her eyes fluttered shut whilst she leaned into his touch.

_We are truly in love_

Unfortunately their intimate moment was intruded upon by none other than Jane and Alec, Aro inwardly cursed the two of them as they came bounding in.

_Hmmm this kind of behaviour is very unlike them_

They were both grinning like fools. "Aro it's ready," they both chimed which caused Aro's eyes to shoot open.

His forehead creased again. "Are you sure?" he asked and they both nodded vigorously.

Aro leapt out of his throne still cradling Sulpicia's against his chest and her legs now draped over his arms he had that boyish grin plastered across his face whilst he loving appraised his wife.

Sulpicia by now was utterly confused and her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" she demanded, hating to be kept out of the loop.

"Nothing." The reply was in unison and her scepticism was so obvious that it caused both Jane, Alec and Aro to all brake out in laughter.

Aro just soothed her by placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It's nothing dear, it's just I have a surprise for you," He whispered against her cheek placing kiss there.

"Really!" she squeaked, the excitement clearly setting in now.

"Yes, come on I'll show you." Aro knew Sulpicia's loved surprises because she always believed that unexpected gestures of kindness always expressed true love and she was right. He thoroughly enjoyed it when he could make her happy.

Aro who still had his wife in a affectionate embrace, made for the door but he heard the gentle patter of footsteps following him.

His face became stern. "Please you two I want this to be a private moment."

They both huffed. "But we want to be the first ones to see the surprise I mean you haven't shown anyone," Jane whined.

Sulpicia eyes widened further. "_What on earth could it be," she thought._

Aro turned around to face the twins.

"I'll make sure you two are the second ones to see it." There sulky expression immediately transformed into grins.

"Enjoy, whatever it is he got you," Jane shouted, waving to Sulpicia as Aro carried her out of the room.


End file.
